pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It Came From Underneath — The Labyrinth: Part Two
Here it is, FanFiction people! Part two of my first ever (and so far the most successful) story, The Labyrinth! Read The Labyrinth first, or you aren't gonna get it, at all. Chapter One ~*•Isabella•*~ EEEK. Phineas is holding my hand. OhMiGosh. But, there are more important things going on right now... I'm still scared out of my mind... what's more, Django's missing, Adyson's missing. Then, the floor opens, and everyone falls through. Me and Phineas manage to jump out of the way. I'm actually so scared. I'm trembling, my face is flushed white, and my hair is static. Suddenly, some pale hands come out through the crack in the floor. Maze Keeper laughs an evil laugh, and I scream. I'm just hoping the hole leads to... Candyland or something. Anything. Unlikely, right? Yeah. Anyway, after about 2 hours of falling, I land on a figure who yelps in pain. "Baljeet?" "Ouch." "Oh, yeah, definitely Baljeet." We wander around for a while, and eventually find a flaming torch. "What about Adyson and Django?" I ask, remembering they were left behind. "Well, quoting Pirates of the Caribbean, whoever stays behind is left behind. It's dark, I know, but we need to save ourselves right now." says Phineas. Wow. Never thought I'd see the day he left someone behind. "Why did you go crazy when I'' said that?!" asks Baljeet. "Just feel lucky you're still alive." says Phineas, darkly. He's obviously still really... I'm not gonna swear here, so I shall say "peeved" that Baljeet did that to us. Chapter 2 We reach a door, and Phineas opens it with one of the past keys. As soon as we've stepped inside, we're all seperated. Me and Phineas are together. Oh, sweet irony. "Why were we seperated?" I say, turning to Phineas. "I mean, no ''person would do this!" I grow angrier. "It's just- I-" I stutter. I lay against the wall and sink down to the floor. I put my head on my knees and sob. No, Isabella. Don't cry. You have to be brave if you want to get anywhere. Crying won't solve anything. Phineas puts his hand on my shoulder and I look up, still tearful. "Why would any decent person do this?" I ask. "Look, Isabella, not everyone in this world is... decent. Actually, there are very few who are. It's a tough planet. People will do this to others if they get the chance. Well, you know what? We're not giving them the chance. We have to show this Maze Keeper guy we're stronger than that. We're not gonna admit defeat. We're going to keep on going. Until the end." he stands up and holds out his hand. "You with me?" I smile and take his hand. He knows how to make a person feel better. "Definitely. Let's go!" I say, perking up. He drags me along, still not letting go. We're both laughing along the way. MEANWHILE Maze Keeper: WHAAAAAAAT?! Why are they happy?! Hm... I must be treating them so bad, they're going insane. Hm. I'm too harsh. NAH, NOT REALLY. ^_^ Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction Category:Stories Category:POV Story's